


Ghost Prince

by Sailorlyoko4life



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Deception, Family moments, Gen, Ghost zone back story/history, Memory Alteration, bad guys turn good good guys turn bad, secret trio!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailorlyoko4life/pseuds/Sailorlyoko4life
Summary: Here is a fresh new spin on the ghost king. What if the king of all ghosts regains control of the ghost zone? He came back after Danny sealed him... and he sets his sights on the young half-breed. What if Vlad actually does something selfless for once! And what happens when Sam forces Danny to make a choice that changes everything. Find out here! No slash.





	Ghost Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I know this is the first chapter and it might be a little confusing but don't worry, its supposed to be. I was doing a writing challenge and decided I wanted to keep it that way. It doesn't stay this way, it will go to my normal writing style for the rest of the story. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own this show. If I did Butch Hartman would be allowed to bring it back.

Fatherly love is great, but surprises are better

Danny woke up in his bed with a start. He sat up so fast he almost flew out of bed. His dream had been horrible... a nightmare in which the king had taken everything from him. He took in deep breaths and tried to calm himself down. It was just a dream. He looked around his room, still the same as ever. Purple drapes on the windows, his computer in the corner on his desk, and his dresser and closet and everything else was normal, just like it should be. He was home, so why did he suddenly feel so out of place?

Danny heard a sudden knock on his bedroom door.

"Danny? May I come in?" an adult males voice asked.

"Ummm, yeah, sure." Danny replied, quickly trying to wipe the sweat off of his face so he wouldn't see it. His father walked in and sat next to him on his bed.

"Are you alright my boy? I heard you screaming Danny …. did you have another nightmare?" He asked, worry all over his face. Danny knew his father loved him, and that he didn't want him to keep waking up to these unpleasant dreams.

"Its fine... I just... it was different this time." Danny sighed, figuring he might as well tell the truth. If he didn't then how could his father help him? "Vlad had slipped the drug into your drink, but you never drank it. And then you proceeded to what you did. I'm not saying I believe it, but the idea still makes me scared that when I wake up, this will be the dream and the dream will be the reality." It was deep for Danny to say that. And the older man knew that Danny had to truly trust him to tell him that. He put his hand on the young mans shoulder. He gave him an understanding look. This made Danny feel a little better.

"I know these dreams are hard on you, but I also know that they are just that, dreams. I would never do anything to hurt you, you are my only son. You are strong and independent, and you are smart and were born to be a leader. Plus, if this was the dream then i'm sure your mind wouldn't conjure up the problems we have here. Speaking of which... are you ready for another day of learning about the world around us?" The older man asked with a smile.

"Yeah, just let me get dressed first and i'll be down for breakfast soon. Wait what time is it? Are the others even up yet?" His father chuckled in amusement at his sons sudden realization.

"No, they are still sleeping. But get dressed anyhow, I have something I want to show you before breakfast is ready." Danny nodded and when his father left he got into the shower and after rinsing off he got dressed into one of his more common clothes.

He looked into the mirror and admired how the jacket complimented his green eyes and silver hair. The hint of purple in the jacket was a nice touch too. He looked at his closet, where on the other side of his royal attire was his regular clothes for when he visited the human world. Sometimes he missed those days, but it wasn't like he couldn't go back if he wanted too. But he knew that It would always be risky going back. The current problems his father spoke of were lurking in that realm. It would be detrimental to his father if he were to get killed in the other world, and he couldn't have that. Yes Danny still wished he could visit with this friends and family ... but it was for the best that he stay here for now. Plus, if something happened to him there then some of his ghost friends would never forgive him for going without them. Jake and Randy especially would be mad they missed a chance to fight.

Danny snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his father ask if he was ready through the door. He said almost and quickly styled his hair and threw on his shoes. He was kinda curious as to what the king wanted to show him, but he knew he still had to maintain appearances or else he would be in for a lecture again.

**Author's Note:**

> OMG that was soooooo hard to doooooo! Trying to keep the whole thing neutral until the end was difficult, but It was also kinda fun cause it challenged me. I needed to make sure you could read it as if it was Jack talking to Danny and he was still home so I had to leave out sooooo many details to make it work. So how do you think I did on the challenge?
> 
> I wanted to do this cause there are sooooo many 'Danny becomes the king' fanfics out there but none where the king actually takes interest in Danny and Danny becomes the prince instead. And the idea has been rattling around my head for a week now so I decided, why not? And does anyone think I should do a chapter that redoes this chapter with the proper details or just leave it be? Like add in the details that would have shown how Danny has adjusted to the royal ghost life. I kinda want to but then I'm not sure others would care... anyways...
> 
> Please review and tell me if I should keep going!
> 
> Next chapter: we go back to the beginning where the king escapes again and sets his sights on Danny. Meanwhile Danny is dealing with another ghostly problem at the time. Will Danny figure it out before its too late? Or will he fail and loose the fight to this new enemy?


End file.
